


Hands

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus Mikaelson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: "For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Hands

Klaus was staring.

He knew it. He knew what he was doing and still did it anyway.

The artist in him was absolutely, ridiculously fascinated and the man wasn’t any better. Fascinated, entranced, besotted, bedazzled .... maybe not the last one. Or maybe so?

It didn’t though, because right now, man and artist both were frozen in place, hardly daring to breathe. Even the background noises seemed to fade in respect or wonder- the air conditioner had fallen silent, not even the annoying little tick at the end was ticking. The very height of the building the apartment was in had muffled much of the traffic noise anyway, and even the scuff of his sleeve against paper and the scratching of the lead of his pencil was no more as they watched their newest obsession...muse. 

Obsession.

Said obsession made the barest sniffling, and the muse’s muscles began to shift. 

Klaus felt his own muscles tense to the point of near impossibility, the sudden thrum of his heart beating a rapid staccato rhythm that hadn’t been there before, and he bit his lip in anticipation.  
Slowly,oh so slowly, with hardly a flicker of movement, one finger was released from the loose entanglement with it’s fellows to raise with a twitching pop! 

“Oh,” Klaus sucked in a breath and he could feel the muscles around his mouth moving without his permission. Twin dimples of devastation - thank you, Caroline love, for that drunken descriptor - popped into being as his teeth bared in a dizzying grin that was dang near painful.

The subject matter gave another sniffling whuffle before stilling once more and then Klaus’s own fingers popped into action, the pencil flying across the textured panel as if it had a mind of its own. Heart thudding madly within it’s cage of bone and sinew, Klaus almost didn’t dare take his eyes away from his unintentional model not wanting to miss a second, and trusting in muscle memory to get down as much as possible.

Page after page was rapidly filling up but soon enough that came to a stop as once again, Klaus got distracted by that finger. And the hand it was attached to.

Quietly, he set his sketchbook and pencil down beside him and carefully stalked his muse as quietly and softly as he could.

His own pointer finger extended and damn near shaking, Klaus was unaware of the tears that refused to let fall pooled in his eyes as his muse’s pointer curled about his own, softly flexing.

Long moments were spent just sitting there, wrapped up in his model’s enchanting aura, and slowly, ever so slowly, he bent over and placed the barest press of his lips against that finger.

Click!

The digital shutter startled him, unable to flinch away too far as his muse had quite the grip on his finger as well as the rapid chime as several more pictures were taken even in the few seconds it took for him to register the sound, much less move.

“Aw! I’m sorry!”

Caroline sure didn’t look quite as contrite as she should have been, Klaus pouted at his wife. The irritated furrows of his brow smoothing out as his Original muse batted her own pair of blue eyes his way.

“I really am sorry,” Caroline confessed quietly in deference to the muse still slumbering. The striations of the pillow she had just left lingered in the soft press of skin he knew by heart, and Klaus couldn’t help the quirk of his lips at the sight.  
Soon enough he was ignored as Caroline fell victim to the spell that was swaddled in baby blue and edged with ribbon.

“He’s amazing, and I couldn’t resist. Look.”

Klaus reached his free arm out to cuddle his wife against his side, briefly squeezing her hip, as his eyes focused on the phone in her hand and once more his heart gave a stutter.

There, in black and white, Caroline had managed to capture a profile view of the moment of a few minutes ago, as he had kissed his muse. Klaus’s larger hand was gripped by a tiny, chubbier version.

“It’s perfect, Love,” and Klaus buried his lips in the crown of his wife’s head, all the better to hide his tears, all the while as their son kept slumbering, clutching his father’s finger.

~the end


End file.
